1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for liquid treatment of wafer-shaped articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid treatment includes both wet etching and wet cleaning, wherein the surface area of a wafer to be treated is wetted with a treatment liquid and a layer of the wafer is thereby removed or impurities are thereby carried off. A device for liquid treatment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,717. In this device the distribution of the liquid may be assisted by the rotational motion imparted to the wafer.
Techniques for etching and cleaning a surface of a disc-shaped article are typically used in the semiconductor industry after cleaning a silicon wafer during production processes (e.g. pre-photo clean, post CMP-cleaning, and post plasma cleaning). However, such methods may be applied for other plate-like articles such as compact discs, photo masks, reticles, magnetic discs or flat panel displays. When used in semiconductor industry it may also be applied for glass substrates (e.g. in silicon-on-insulator processes), III-V substrates (e.g. GaAs) or any other substrate or carrier used for producing integrated circuits.
Single wafer tools such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,717 are required to meet more stringent processing conditions as the size of the device features formed on the semiconductor wafer continues to decrease, and as the aspect ratio of those device features continues to increase. Furthermore, the changeover to wafers of larger diameters means that the economic loss associated with a damaged wafer becomes greater. For example, the area of the incoming 450 mm diameter standard silicon wafer is 125% greater than that of the outgoing 300 mm diameter standard silicon wafer, which itself was 125% greater than that of the preceding generation 200 mm diameter standard silicon wafer.